My story
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: Rule number 1: when your trying to fallow your older sister, and you don't want her to know. Be wary of your surroundings and try not to trip over anything to give yourself away. My name is Terra Farron this is my story.
1. Family matters

**Alex: I figured this would be a good idea for a FF13 story, so enjoy^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1: Family matters**

Plans sometimes don't always go the way you want them to go. I learned that first hand experience. Rule number 1: when your trying to fallow your older sister, and you don't want her to know. Be wary of your surroundings and try not to trip over anything to give yourself away. Cause that kinda happened to me, haha.

That was one plan that failed, the other was well becoming a L'cie and watching my second oldest sister turn to crystal.

But let's start at the beginning, after all family matters a lot to people. Especially when your sisters are the only thing you have left.

XxxXxx

Alex: Yeah, I know it's short but please review


	2. Getting caught

**Alex: Here's chapter two^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 2: Getting caught**

I know what are your thinking, why in the hell are willingly joining the purge?

The answer is simple, I want to save my sister. To sum up a long story short she got turned into a L'cie.

L'cie, Cocoons enemy, public enemy number one, Cocoons most wanted. You name everyone fears it. Anything from Pulse is a threat to society. Or, at least that's what I believed.

Due to something that happened the Fal'cie that was sleeping quietly in my hometown of Bodhum was discovered by the army. Needless to say they didn't take it well and ordered everyone to be purged. Everyone but military families, and I'm one of those families.

My oldest sister Lightning she works for guardian core and works hard at her job. Just don't make her mad, she can be very scary. But, moving on the Fal'cie took my second oldest sister Serah.

So here I am in a place called the Hanging Edge, my name is Terra Farron and this is my story.

**-Purge train-**

**Terra's pov**

I sat quietly unmoving as a PSICOM soldier walked in, Lightning was a couple seats down me, along with a black man. Apparently they were teaming up. I kept glancing at the solider as I waited. As soon as the train lurched forward that was Lightning's cue. She jumped up and knocked the soldier out and broke the remote chaining us down. I sighed in relief the cuffs on my wrists were really tight. Though I continued to stay put but moved when I felt the train start to fall.

Throwing off the weird jacket type outfit the army forced us to wear I jumped out the opening door.

Once out I looked about me and took in the sight. Explosions ringing out into the air, fire dancing in the darkened light. The battle was just starting and something tells me Snow and the rest of NORA were fighting the army. I was pulled from my thoughts when the train started falling again.

" Ya gotta be kidding me" I cried as I jumped for it on the to the next platform. Landing down I crawled away quickly at seeing Lightning. She'll kill me if she see's me, hopefully she won't see me though.

She's got her hands full with a military weapon. The fight didn't last long and as soon it was over and walked off. The black man fallowing closely behind, me as well.

As I fallowed I thought what I would say to Light when she realized I was here. How I was going to find out soon.

Me being me didn't notice the pile of rubble at my feet, so I tripped over it. Clattering to the ground with a hard thud.

" Terra what are you doing here!" I heard Lightning shout. I bit my lip and hefted my self up to where I was sitting on my knees.

" Hiya Light" I smiled laughing nervously. She crossed her arms over her chest and stood in front of me a glare playing at her eyes as well a frown at her lips. I scrambled to my feet and began stuttering for words.

" Well…ya see…..um…"

No words came.

" I want an explanation and I want it now" she glared. I nodded quickly.

" I want to help" I stated bluntly. Light sighed and shook her head.

" No, I told you to stay home you disobeyed me. Now I need to baby-sit you" she said. The black man looked confused.

" Um…..who is she?" he asked. As if it wasn't obvious enough, I may sounds rude but Lightning, Serah, and I look kinda the same.

We all have pale pink hair and blue eyes well I actually have green eyes but that's aside the point. I have short hair while my older sisters have long hair.

" But…." I started Lightning cut me off.

" Terra your only 14, if you get hurt then…." She trailed off at the end. She always did treat me like I was a 5 again.

" You were young when you joined the army, I want to help you besides there's no turning back. So please" I said looking into her eyes. She sighed and looked away rubbing her temples. Turning around she gave me a stern look.

" Fine, but you do as exactly as I tell you, understood?" she asked. I nodded quickly as a smile took my face.

" Thank you sis" I smiled and hugged her tight. I know she doesn't like hugs sometimes but I couldn't help it.

Lightning patted my head as I let go the black man had a look of shock on his face.

" She's your sister!" he cried pointing at me. Light rolled her eyes.

" You have eyes don't you?" she asked walking off. I giggled a little bit and fallowed but turned to the man and walked backwards.

" I'm Terra Farron" I said introducing myself.

" Sazh Katzroy, nice to meet you. Also does she always act like that?" he asked pointing to Light. I nodded.

" Yeah but she's nice so don't worry" I told him. He rubbed the back of his head and mumbled something under his breath but I couldn't hear.

" Terra do you have a weapon?" Lightning asked pulling me away from my thoughts. I jogged to catch up with her and nodded and pulled out a sword. It wasn't a gun blade like Lights just a regular katana. The handle was black and easy for me to hold on too. The blade was silver and shiny my name was engraved on it in cursive.

" Where'd ya get it? Judging from your name being on it you've had it for a while?" Light said taking the sword from my hand. I bit the inside of my lip, she's not gonna like this I thought.

" Well I was hanging out with Snow and he kinda gave it to me" I said slowly. Her head snapped to mine as she gave my sword back.

" That wannabe hero is gonna get it when I get my hands on him" I heard her mutter as she stalked off.

Well that should be interesting when and if we meet up with him.

" Come on it's not that bad at least I can defend myself, don't hurt Snow Serah wouldn't like it!" I cried chasing after her. Trying to calm her down and make Snow's murder less painful and brutal then Light was planning.

Getting caught worked out for the best I guess now to find Serah.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Longer then the last chapter, so tell me what ya think of Terra please review**


	3. Fates design

**Alex: So far everyone likes Terra, now this chapter ya get a little more in depth of her personality. So please enjoy the chapter^^ I also forgot to add something at the end of the last chapter.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter: Fates design**

**Terra's pov**

I looked about the war torn battle field and shook my head lightly. This place is like hell, which got me wondering if this was worse then Pulse itself. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Sazh talk.

" Chocobo we can't catch a break, can we?" he asked the fluffy yellow ball of fluff. I smiled as the chocobo chick flew into his hair. I giggled a that.

" Haha, come on old geezer you can do it" I told him encouragingly. He shook his head and rested his hands on his hips.

" Easier said then done" he replied back. I smiled at him and walked towards Lightning.

" Sure we can get through here?" Sazh asked. No response, typical of her.

" She's thinking" I told him. That's Lightning for ya, usually when she's silent she two of things. Either mad or scoping out the area. I walked past Light as she looked about the area but yelped a bit as something crashed a couple feet in front of me. Sending an explosion off, rocking the area.

" TERRA!" Lightning shouted. Not realizing I lifted my arms up as a shield and I lowered them and coughed from the smoke.

" I'm ok" I coughed as the smoke cleared. She jogged over and pulled me to her and examined me for injuries.

" I'm ok sis, really" I told her giving her a reassuring smile. Once she saw no injuries on me she sighed in relief then gave me a stern look.

" Before I forget, you grounded when we get home" Light replied and began walking off again. My jaw it the floor, that's so not fair!

Well, actually it is since I disobeyed her and fallowed her here.

" For how long!" I asked running up to her.

" Until I say" she replied. I pouted a bit as we jumped over some rubble, only to see two PSICOM soldiers waiting for us.

" Battle time" I smiled unsheathing my sword.

" Keep the enemy off balance" she told me. I nodded as we charged in weapons blazing. The soldiers didn't look surprised at seeing us, they aimed at us and fired away. I quickly brought my sword up and blocked the bullets. Making them bounce off, after I blocked I ran and slid on the ground and slashed at one soldiers leg.

With a cry he fell down, Light easily kicked him in the face knocking him out. While Sazh took out the other solider. After the battle I sheathed my sword.

" How long have you been fighting?" Lightning asked me. I bit my lip, I will never be able to leave my room again.

" Since Serah started dating Snow" I admitted sheepishly. She muttered something under her breath and walked off. Poor Snow was so going to die.

But, hey it was my choosing to learn how to fight.

We continued on cutting down soldiers along the way we lucked out as I found some potions near by in a treasure sphere.

Further in Light grabbed her weapon as the solider and pantheron was facing away from us.

" Preemptive strike!" she shouted charging forward. Which backfired cause they saw us.

" So much for the element of surprise" Sazh said grabbing his guns. I shook my head and smirked at him.

" We can still kick their ass though" I said charging forward and knocking the gun out of the soldiers hand. He cried in shock but then in pain as I kneed him in the groin, I then used the hilt of my sword to knock him out.

Lightning forward flipped while in the air changed her blade into a gun shooting the Pantheron in the head. Hence he sword being called a gun blade.

Afterward we sheathed our weapons and walked off.

" Jeez, you two are related" I heard Sazh say. You don't know the half of it I thought happily.

Soon we got to the next area but an explosion went off, wind surged forward and almost knocked us backwards. We held firm, well Sazh didn't he fell flat on his butt. I covered my head to cover my nose from the smoke. After the wind died out, screams echoed everywhere as the platform broke in half. Survivors who were fighting fell down into the darkness below. I shook my head, this purge is so cruel I thought.

Lightning walked over as Sazh asked if we should turn back. I told him we didn't have time.

" Then what do you suggest we do?' Sazh asked.

" Quiet!" Light snapped. " Terra come here" Lightning ordered. I nodded as she kneeled down and hefted me onto her back. Standing up again she snapped her fingers, electricity flowed through as she began floating.

" Hey! Wait! No, o, don't leave me!" Sazh cried grabbing us. I ended up letting go of Lightning and fell to the ground as she continued to the struggle with him. In the end she kneed him the gut and punched him the face. She snapped her fingers a couple times but nothing worked.

To make this adventure to the Pulse Vestige a long story short. We hitched a ride on the sky bridge, versed some PSCIOM soldiers and robot when the Vestige came out, jumped off the sky bridge. And ran into the vestige, Lightning apologized when a door blocked out way.

And somehow it opened to her plea, was it Serah? Or the Fal'cie, I didn't know.

I remember on the news it said a team went in to see what was in here. They said it was a Pulse Fal'cie when the line went dead. That's when the army sealed the door shut and everyone in here, so the armies monsters were in here. Just great, after battling for a while we explained to Sazh about Serah.

And how she was a L'cie. Sazh explained that she could become a Cie'th, speaking of which I jumped when a cry echoed out.

There was some Cie'th up ahead.

I ignored the rest of what Sazh said by covering my ears. I know this already! I know it!

After Light walked off I fallowed as we cut down the Cie'th in our way.

At least were not making these people suffer anymore.

Serah. Once we got to the final area, it looked like the final area anyway. I saw Serah laying on the ground.

" Serah!" Lightning and I cried in unison. She was unconscious as Light kneeled down to check her for injuries, when she saw none she picked up.

" Time to go-We have to leave before the army" Light started. " What?" she asked Sazh. He was giving Serah a strange look, but he also looked sad I could tell by the look in his eyes.

" That's a Pulse brand. That girl is a L'cie" he said. I rolled my eyes, thank you for stating the obvious.

" We already told you that" Light said Sazh shook his head lightly.

" Pulse L'cie are the enemies of Cocoon" he said slowly reaching for his guns. I gasped and I drew my swords and pointed it at him, Light moved back one step.

" So they should die?" she asked him glaring slightly.

" Listen if she fails her focus. You know how that's end" he told her. I shook my head at him.

" So killing her is a mercy? Is that it?" I asked him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Serah lift her arm up and touch Lightning's cheek.

" You came" she said her voice barely a whisper. Light gasped and kneeled down, Serah rested on her lap as I kneeled down as well.

That's when a familiar voice rang out.

" Serah!"

I gasped, Snow!

Looking over he jumped off a platform and ran towards us. There were two kids who looked around my age. One girl had pink hair in two pony tails, while the other was a boy with silver hair. He looked scared and unsure what to do.

Lightning glared at Snow as he ran over and held Serah's hand. I could feel an aura of hostility coming from her.

" Is that…..my hero?" she asked smiling at him. He nodded.

" I came to Serah" I told her smiling slightly. She turned her head to me and smiled.

" Terra" she said a sad smile on her face. Why is she sad?

" Let's get you outta here" Snow told her. Lightning tugged Serah away a bit.

" Hands off. I'm taking her home" she hissed. Snow looked shocked.

" Sis, I….." he started but Lightning cut him off.

" I'm not your sister! You couldn't protect her. It's your fault she-" Lightning started her rant but never finished as Serah said something.

" You can save us"

" Serah?" Lightning asked confused.

" Huh" was my only reply. I was confused, what does she mean?

" You can save us. Protect us all. Save Cocoon" she whispered slowly. My eyes widened slightly.

" Serah, was that your focus?" I asked her. She didn't reply to my question.

" Anything, I'll do anything. Leave it to me you'll see. I'll protect everyone!" Snow vowed his fiancée. The boy with the silver hair shook his head as if he knew something but didn't know how to say it. But, I ignored that for now.

" Somehow I'll make things right" Lightning told her.

" I'll give my all" I told my sister grabbing her other hand and squeezing it gently. She squeezed back.

" Thank you" she whispered closing her eyes. That's when her body began glowing a blue color. I gasped and dropped her hand as she began floating upwards. Snow still held her hand till she floated too high and there hands slipped apart. Her hands went upwards as something started forming on her skin. A lone tear slipped from her eye, as she turned to crystal. The tear that fell turned to crystal as well and landed in Snow's hand.

" Why is she turning to crystal?" the pink haired girl asked.

" L'cie who fulfill their focus are transformed into crystal and gain eternal life" the silver haired boy said. Just like the stories I thought.

Stories.

I sat where I was on the floor my eyes starring at the smooth floor below me. Tears welded in my eyes but I didn't dare cry.

I'm not little anymore I can't cry I told myself I was pulled form my thoughts when the Vestige started shaking. I quickly stood up and looked about the area, everything was falling apart.

" The army!" Sazh shouted.

" What's happening?" the pink haired girl asked running to him. She grabbed his hands as they began to keep each other's balance.

" Must be a sanctum strike!" he shouted. I tried walking but failed due to all the shaking in the whole place. Snow and Lightning were covering Serah as I decided to stay down till the shaking stopped. The boy was on the ground covering his ears, I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

Whenever I was scared Serah used to hug and right not spazzing out won't help any.

" It'll be ok, promise" I told him closing my eyes.

As soon as the shaking started it stopped, I released the boy and stood up as Snow declared to go see the Fal'cie. I grabbed my sword and twirled it quickly.

" Let's not be late then!" I shouted running forward slashing down the Cie'th that were in our way. Once we walked through that doorway, everything was about to change

Snow pleading to become it's L'cie and to release Serah. Lightning striking the metal armor and saying that the Fal'cie should die.

The Fal'cie coming forward as the battle was about to start, Sazh even helped muttering a lone name. Dajh.

The Fal'cie branding us L'cie will be something I won't forget. All of us floating in darkness as bell's rang out every few seconds. The Fal'cie looking at us and sent tendrils of light to secure us. A sharp pain over taking my body.

The last thing I saw was a lone vision. A vision of a monster destroying something.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Hopefully this didn't seem rushed, but please review**


End file.
